last night (I got your number)
by AlwaysPadfoot
Summary: Muggle!AU. Uni!AU. Daphne wakes up with a number scrawled in ink on her arm and decides to text it.


**AN:** Prompts will be displayed at the bottom to avoid them potentially giving away things.

* * *

 **last night (I got your number)**

 **AlwaysPadfoot**

* * *

 **Daphne Greengrass to Unknown Number**

 **November 3rd 2018 - 12:03**

Hi, I was wondering why I have this number scrawled on my arm. Don't really remember much at all from last night — I'm seriously hanging. Uh, let me know, or not.

 _You don't remember anything at all from last night?_

Sorry, no.

 _Oh, wow. I guess we've got a lot to talk about then because you were with me for a long time._

I was? Oh shit, I must have been really fucked. What's your name? What do you look like? Maybe that will prompt some hazy memories.

 _You didn't come across as super drunk if that helps. I'm Susan. A redhead if that triggers anything?_

You're a girl?

 _Yeah. Why?_

Nothing, I just, I guess I expected anyone with the gall to scribble their number and a smiley face on a girl's arm on a night out to be a bit of a fuckboi.

 _I'm no fuckboi, Daph. Sorry to ruin the illusion for you there. :)_

You know my name?

 _Sure do. I'm great with remembering people on a night out. Have you had any food yet? Nothing better for a hangover imo than a large bacon sandwich._

I just gulped down some water and two painkillers, but no, no bacon yet. Have you used that service that delivers bacon sandwiches to the door on campus?

 _No. I'm sure they'd fuck it up somehow. Besides, no one should see me in that state on a Sunday morning._

I'm sure you would look great.

 _Flattery will earn you no brownie points for forgetting me. XD_

Damn, I'd been hoping to swerve that particular detail of last night.

 _The fact that you forgot everything is the only detail of last night you remember, honey._

Que sera sera. Since alcohol makes my brain fail, tell me something about you then Susan. Where are you from? What do you study etc? You know the basic student introduction I'm sure. Tell me about yourself.

 _Okay, well, I'm Susan. I'm studying medicine and I'm from Cambridge. You told me everything and nothing last night — my personal favourite fact was that you got stuck in a heap of mud and your friends had to call 999._

Oh my God, I did not tell you that!

 _You did._

The shame. In my defence, though my friend had already run to the top and not sunk waist deep in the dirt so it's really not my fault. Though it was fun to be 'an unnamed fourteen-year-old girl who needed to help of three different fire services last night'.

 _I don't really see how that's not your fault._

. um, pretend you do?

 _I suppose I could pretend if you do me the pleasure of letting me read the article._

I couldn't.

 _Please?_

Hmm. If you send this to ANYONE, I will be forced to murder you, capiche?

 _Yes, Ma'am._

[LINK] Okay, now you have that lovely local newspaper article, do you think you could tell me what we were doing last night?

 _In all fairness, it wasn't that bad. We met in the SU toilets, both fairly drunk. I recognised you from our economics lectures and insisted I buy you a drink. I mean how could I not buy a beautiful person a drink? Anyway, I brought you a VodBull and, like, 3 spider shots. You insisted on those by the way; I personally have never been intrigued by a jet back shot myself. We danced, made out — standard night out I guess for some. Then you were really smashed, so I got you back on the night bus and dropped you at your flat… I assume you made it to your bed?_

I… yeah, I did. Wow, that's a lot of information to process in a few seconds. I mean, you've been very good to me… well, except for that time you " _accidentally"_ fed me spiders. Those things are the worst; every night I drink those I end up hanging so bad in the morning. To be honest, I sort of thought I was straight until I got to uni :S

 _Hey, you asked for the spiders. I mean, you definitely kissed pretty damn well._

News to me haha. Well, thank you for getting me home; I really appreciate it, Susan. You'll have to let me pay you back?

 _I'm down for that._

Cool. Well, I should go acquire some tea and bacon. Enjoy the rest of your day :) x

 _You too, Daph xx_

* * *

 **Susan Bones to Daphne Greengrass**

 **November 4th 2018 - 03:55**

 _Daph, I wanna ask something._

 _You up?_

 _Hellooo? Can I ask?_

 _You sleeping?_

It's four the morning. Of course I was sleeping!

 _Sorry, I have a touch of insomnia._

A touch? What's up anyway?

 _I was thinking. I had such a great time on Saturday night — despite the fact we were both drunk. I think you're really pretty and confident, and I know you said you thought you were straight, but do you think that maybe we could meet up not drunk?_

Like a date?

 _Yeah, like a date._

 _What you thinking?_

Alright, yeah.

 _Really?_

Really. :) I mean there's a condition.

 _What's that, Daph?_

Let me go back to sleep; I have a nine am seminar :'(

 _That condition I can abide by. Sleep well — I'll text you my timetable and stuff in the morning. We'll figure out where and when to meet up._

Okay, perf. Will talk to you in the morning. Try get some sleep babe.

 _Babe?_

Spur of the moment that.

 _Haha :') sleep well babe xox_

Night Susan xx

* * *

 **Comp/Challenge & Prompts: **

**Love in Motion:** Fem: Daphne/Susan

 **Meet Cute** : Day 24 - Daphne/Susan

 **Insane House Challenge** : 948. Style - Text Messages

 **365 House Challenge** : 297. Style - Blog/Forum/Chatroom/Text

 **Serpent Challenge** : 41. Black mamba- (dialogue) "It's four the morning. Of course I was sleeping!"

 **Lent Challenge** : NBP 2. No Prose

 **Play More Cards!** : 9. Hearts - write a meet cute

 **Fairytale Week** : Sleeping Beauty: Dialogue: "You've been very good to me… well, except for that time you accidentally fed me spiders." - ( **bonus 5 points) /** Word: Insomnia Character: Daphne Greengrass

 **Word Count** **:** 934 — not inc. notes, titles, or ANs.


End file.
